


Malibu

by mypatronusiswadewilson1912



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypatronusiswadewilson1912/pseuds/mypatronusiswadewilson1912
Summary: One shot based off of the song Malibu by Miley Cyrus





	Malibu

Being the newest member of the Avengers was proving to have its fair share of disadvantages. Don't take this the wrong way, you were having a blast kicking ass and taking names alongside the strongest people in the world, but unfortunately those times were actually pretty rare. Because you were the rookie, you were often the one left behind on missions. 

When you asked Fury why you weren't assigned to more places with the rest of the team, you were met with a stern “You're still new. You need to earn your place in the team.” 

This just frustrated you more; how were you supposed to prove yourself when you were stuck in the tower? Plus, you wanted to see the world. You were only ever allowed on missions that stayed in New York State, which was boring because you grew up here. You were dying to see the Pacific Ocean, to watch the blue waves in the hot summer sun. The ocean captivated you, and the rest of the tower seemed to pick up on it too. 

Everyone felt bad that they couldn't take you with them on missions abroad, especially when they would see you watching travel documentaries morosely on the days they were heading out, and still watching when they came back.

Tony felt the worst about it, and would always bring you back expensive trinkets from distant lands to try and cheer you up. Usually it worked, especially if it was something cultural. He loved seeing your eyes light up as the door opened the day they came home. Part of him hoped that you were really just excited to see him, and not just what he brought you. More often than not, he convinced himself it was just the latter.

This routine went on for a while, but when you caught wind that next week's mission would be in Los Angeles, your heart sank. So close, yet so far from your reach. The ocean is RIGHT THERE, but would you be allowed to go? No.

“Why does Fury have to be such an ass,” you grumbled to yourself as you flicked to a NatGeo special about Neuschwanstein Castle, hoping to get your mind off of it. Unbeknownst to you, Steve and Natasha had walked into the living room quietly, having heard you mutter to yourself on the couch. They looked at each other in pity for you. The whole thing really was unfair, you had more than earned your place in the group so there was no reason to keep you locked up in here like some sort of fairytale princess in her tower. 

That was when a light bulb went off In Steve’s head, and he motioned for Natasha to head back out of the room, so he could go looking for Tony.  
The playboy was down in the basement with Bruce, working on a some thing or another while Banner did calculations on a holograph table. 

“Tony, take Y/N to your house in Malibu. We’re done seeing her mope around the building,” Steve stated, startling Tony so that he whipped his head up from his project and into the desk lamp. 

“Ow! What??” 

“Take. Y/N. To. Malibu.” he restated. 

“I mean, normally I wouldn't object to a vacation, but don't we have a mission in a few days?” Tony asked

Nat shook her head “We'll be fine without you, and if we do need you, Malibu isn't far for you to fly. She needs to get out of here, and you've been looking for a reason to get her to yourself,” she said with a chuckle. 

Tony rolled his eyes “I have not,” he scoffed.

“Right, that's why you bring her back pricey souvenirs and mutter her name in your sleep on the QuinJet,” Bruce chimed in. 

“I am never sleeping around you guys ever again.”

~~~  
The next morning, Tony stopped by your room, knocking on your door knowing full well that you weren't up yet. He cracked open the door after hearing your grumbled “Mmmf” as a sign to come in.  
“Hey Sleeping Beauty, get dressed. We're going for a ride,” he smirked as your groggy eyes opened slowly.

“Whaa?” 

Tony chuckled, walking in and tossing the covers off of you, causing you to curl up in a ball in defiance “I said wake up, trust me it's worth it.” 

You groaned and sat upright, “There better be coffee.” Tony laughed. 

~~~  
The entire car ride to the airport, Tony refused to answer any of your questions about where you were going, or why no one else was with you. It was actually rather frustrating. 

“Just relax Y/N, trust me,” he smirked “Don't you trust me?”

You quirked an eyebrow at him, “Not when you look at me like that,” you said teasingly, but as the car pulled up to the airport, you got really suspicious. “Okay, seriously, where are we going?” 

“My house.” he replied simply as a Stark jet pulled into sight. This just confused you more, but you figured if you asked again it would just be more confusion instead of an actual answer.

He got out of the car first, opening your door for you, and proceeding to usher you to the jet. Once inside you gazed around in awe at the fine interior; this was your first time on a private jet. Tony watched your amazement with a smile on his face. The way your eyes widened like opening them larger meant you could take everything in better, that small smile of awe at the things that were so mundane to himself; you were astonished by your surroundings, but Tony was astonished by you. 

After the plane started moving, you turned your attention back to the uncharacteristically quiet Tony. “Okay, cut the crap, where are we really going?”

“I told you, we're going to my house.”

“What house?” 

“My house in Malibu.”

Your jaw dropped. “You're joking. You're not joking? I sense a joke.” 

Tony sat down on the white leather couch with a smirk, “Would I lie to you Y/N?”

Your face lit up like a Christmas tree, and you gave a small shriek of excitement, hopping onto the couch next to him and hugging him tightly. “OH MY GOD THANK YOU!!!” 

Tony chuckled and hugged you back. “Well I need to go get Mark 30 from my house, and I figured why not have you tag along?” he said nonchalantly, smirking down at you.

You let out a small laugh, looking up at him. Suddenly, you realized how close the two of you were and instantly felt like an awkward newborn baby giraffe. You sat up straight, trying to hide your blush by making it look like you were still gazing at the interior of the jet.  
“So um, what do we do while we wait to get there?” you asked. 

Tony hadn't quite thought about the fact that it was more than a 12 hour flight. He thought for a minute. “I've get lots of movies?” he suggested.

“Lord of the Rings marathon?” you asked.

Tony smiled, “God, you're perfect.” He got up and clicked a remote to lower a projector screen and to grab the set of movies from a cabinet. 

The next few hours were spent in a quote war between the two of you, and arguing who was better: Legolas or Aragorn. You sipped on whiskeys and a couple beers throughout the flight, and laughter filled the cabin. 

You weren't sure if it was the alcohol in your system, or the fact you were more comfortable, but at some point you ended up snuggled together on the couch, blanket over the two of you, and Tony’s arm wrapped around your waist. As The Battle of Helms Deep began to wage on, you fell asleep with your head against Tony’s chest, his fingers absentmindedly playing with your hair. After a while, Tony became more interested in watching you sleep than watching the movie. 

When the plane landed in Malibu Tony couldn't bring himself to wake you up, so instead he picked you up gently and carried you to the car, doing the same thing when the car arrived at his beachside home. 

Inside, he tucked you into the covers of his California King bed in the master suite, admiring your sleeping form, before leaving the room quietly to let you sleep.

“Goodnight Sleeping Beauty.”

~~~  
You woke to the soft sound of waves hitting the rocky cliffside outside the huge floor to ceiling windows. You jumped out of bed (you were pretty sure it was the only time you had ever actually jumped out of bed in your life) and ran to the windows. They seemed to transition from room darkening to clear as you approached them, but you didn't care how. All you wanted to see was the 6 million dollar view of the ocean you had been dying to see for years. 

The morning sun glimmered across the choppy waters as they splashed and crashed against the rocks in a rhythm that felt like the earth was breathing with each wave. It was stunning. 

“Good morning Miss L/N. Mr. Stark asked me to tell you that there are sets of clothing in your size in the closet. He would also like to tell you that the two of you will be enjoying a day at the beach today, and that you should dress appropriately.” Jarvis spoke over the speakers.

“Thank you Jarvis, and tell Tony I said thank you again.”

“Certainly Miss.”

You excitedly did a small jump as you rushed over to the closet, quickly getting dressed. 

Once in new clothes, you stepped out into the unfamiliar hallway, looking both directions for which way to go. “Hey Jarvis?”

“Yes Miss L/N?” 

“Would you mind directing me to wherever the hell Tony is?” 

“No need, I'm down here,” you heard Tony call from down the hall to your right. You walked down to see Tony sitting on a circular couch, in what seemed to be a living room, wearing one of his Black Sabbath tshirts and a pair of jeans. “Good morning, you ready?” he asked, and you nodded in excitement. 

Waiting for the both of you in the driveway was one of Tony’s fire engine red Porsches, top down and ready for cruising. You were so excited, you didn't even give Tony the chance to open your door cuz you just hopped in to the passenger seat like you were a kid on Christmas. Tony just laughed and got in, driving off down the highway. 

The road down to the beach was windy and beautiful, and you couldn't help but sit up tall in the passenger seat and feel the wind in your hair and fingers. When you heard Tony laugh at your action, you look over at him and smile. 

“Don't judge me, I've never done this!” you shouted over the sound of the wind and the road. 

Tony shook his head with a smile, “Not judging, admiring,” he said, making you blush to which he just chuckled louder. 

You stared at the water the whole way down to the shore, captivated by its beauty, and when Tony stopped the car you could hardly keep yourself contained as you zoomed out the door and down the driftwood stairs to the warm sand below. 

Tony followed behind you a ways back as you took off your shoes to wade in the water. He caught up to you once you stopped in the water, pulling his shirt over his head. You looked over at him curiously.

“What are you doing?”

“It's the beach? It's hot? Swimming is typically what one does when those things combine,” he smirked, kicking off his shoes and pulling his pants down to reveal his swim trunks. 

You wanted to roll your eyes at yourself. Duh. Swimming. God Y/N, stop being so awkward.

By the time you started peeling off your over clothes down to your swimsuit, Tony was already out in the water, swimming backwards to watch you. 

“Hurry up!” he called out, and you rolled your eyes, running into the water after him with a laugh. 

“So,” Tony started when you caught up to him, “Is it what you expected?”

“Better. Thank you Tony.” Your E/C eyes stared into his caramel coffee colored ones. “You didn't need to bring me here with you, so why did you?” you asked. 

“Honestly? It wasn't my idea, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the thought of getting you to myself for a couple days.” 

You blushed, “Really?” 

Instead of answering you, he just smiled and swam closer to you, close enough that you could feel his breath on your skin. You felt like your heart was going to jump out of your throat.

“I mean, it's not like I didn't notice all the gifts and the flirting, but I just thought you flirted with everybody and that you just brought me things cuz you felt sorry for me and I just-” Oh no, you were rambling.

Luckily, you were cut short when Tony cupped your cheek in his hand and pulled your lips to his. You quickly reciprocated and wrapped your arms around his neck to keep yourself steady. 

He pulled away briefly to smile and look at you, “You're adorable.” 

“Oh shut up and kiss me Tony.”

~~~

Back in New York, the rest of the team had already returned from their mission in Los Angeles, and Cap and Natasha were filling Fury in on the details of what happened.

“I take it Stark didn't go with you then?” 

Natasha shook her head with a small smirk, “He and Y/N are enjoying a weekend away for a bit.” 

“Well it's about damn time. I needed Y/N out in the field two months ago. This is the last time I let you meddle with my team again, Romanoff.” 

Steve looked surprised “You planned this? How??" he asked Nat. She just shot him a wink and walked out the door like the cat who ate the canary.


End file.
